Back Together Again
by Ace Jacobs
Summary: Sequel to A New Family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Dean Pov)**

It has been a long time since we saw our mom and adoptive father Mark, so we all chipped to get front row tickets for Smack Down. Roman was traveling with Seth and I because of a bat he was roomed with nearly got him killed by a hunter, so he is going to wrestle with us. We got out of the taxi and got into the arena. Smack Down was all right until I heard a screechy voice. "Excuse Me!" I heard our mother shout while she was on her way to the ring. The crowd was booing her. "As general manger of Smack Down, I would like to create a match for tonight." She said before she was cut off by the booing. "I said Excuse Me! The match for tonight is a handicap match. The participants for this match are Kane and The Undertaker going against Edge." She says before she leaves. She walks in front of us. "Yo Vickie! Please Shut up!" I shouted. She looked at me with an angry look until she realized it was us. "Roman, Dean, and Seth. What are you doing here?" She asked. "We bought tickets and I tell you after Mark finds us." I said as she was booed out of the way. When the Main Event came, I was ready to see our adoptive father and alpha come down to the ring. Kane started the match and we were cheering really loud. Kane tagged The Undertaker in and we exploded with our cheers. The Undertaker gave Edge his classic hand gesture signaling that the match was over. The match ended with the Brothers of Destruction doing their signature pose. We let out a loud howl and Mark looked over at us. He walked up to us and smiled. "OMG! The Undertaker just broke kayfabe!" A fan beside us shouted.

* * *

><p>When we went off the air, Mark signaled to the security guard to let us over the barricade and went backstage. "Boys! Over here!" Mom shouted at us. We walked over there and gave her a hug. Roman was silent and hadn't made a sound since we walked over to Mark. "So, what brings you three here?" Mark asked. "We wanted to see you guys and we have some news for you." Seth says as he snaps Roman out of his trance. "What is it boys?" Mom asked. "First off Roman quit school because there was a bat roomed up with him and nearly got him killed by a hunter. So he is joining the WWE with us." I said while smacking Roman up the side of his head and he walked off. "Boys. We are glad that you came to see us." Mom said as she hugged Seth and I because Roman had gone off somewhere. "Boys. What exactly happened to your brother?" Mark asked. "We ain't sure. He has been quiet and distant since he found us." I told Mark. "Lets split up and find him before some thing happens." Seth says as he walks down one hallway and the rest of us walked down the other ones.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Mark Pov)<strong>

I made my way down the hallway looking for Roman. I looked in every single room until I came across a small utility closet making whimpering sounds. I opened the door and saw Roman sitting there afraid of something. "Dad. Is that you?" He asked. "Yeah. I am here and you need to tell me what happened to you." I said in a calm tone. He shook his he at me and sat there. I grabbed him by the arm and threw him over my shoulder. He fought me for a bit until turning into a rag doll. Being six foot three and two hundred fifty pounds. Roman was light to me. Seth, Dean, and Vickie walked up to me and saw a limp Roman. "Is he all right Mark?" Seth asked as he poked Roman several times. Roman let out a growl and we walked back to get my things and to pick up the boys' things.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth Pov)<strong>

We left the arena with mom and Mark. Roman was staying in mom's room and Dean and I have stay with Mark. We got settled in and Mark ordered food for us. I took my shirt off and threw it in my bag. I changed into a tank top. "So, has Roman slept since found you?" Mark asked. "Nope, because every single fucking time he would fall asleep. He would wake up screaming and I locked him in the bathroom once." Dean said as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "What did he do after you locked him in there?" Mark asked. "He curled up in the bathtub and whimpered." I said as Dean shot me a look for interrupting him. "Next question for you Seth. When did you get that tattoo on your back?" Mark asked. "I got about two years ago. I wanted one, so I got it." I said as I took a sip out of my tea. "Does your mom know?" Mark asked. "No. I don't plan on telling her until I start wrestling." I said. "Speaking of wrestling. How did the indies treat you two?" Mark asked. "It was all right for me, but I think that I hurt my neck in my last match" I said as rubbed the back of my neck. "I was turned into a werewolf pin cushion." Dean said with a grin. "Now about your neck Seth we should get that checked out and Dean you need some kind of help with the pin cushion thing." Mark said while taking his phone out. Mark walked out of the room and left Dean and I alone. "Why did you tell him about your neck?" Dean scolded. "Dean my neck has been hurting since my last match and the full moon." I said while rubbing my neck a bit. Mark walked back in and looked at me. "Seth. I set you up an appointment to see the doctor that took care of Austin's neck." Mark said as he gave me a slight hug. I fell asleep on the couch and Dean was on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Seth Pov)**

It has been a few weeks since we were reunited with our family and few weeks after I had my neck looked at. Today I was have my neck surgery then I get to go home with Mark because Mom and the others are already home. Mark and I walked into the hospital and I checked myself in. We were escorted to my room in which I changed into a hospital gown. I sat in bed and watched people walk down the hall. "Are ya nervous Seth?" Mark asked. "Kinda and I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed." I said as a nurse came in to put and iv in my arm. I sat in bed until the surgeon came in and explained what he is going to do. After about an hour of sitting in bed, a doctor came in to put me under, so I could go to surgery. I looked at the clock and saw it was seven in the morning. I could leave this afternoon. I started to feel groggy and I took out my contacts. I gave Mark my contacts before finally going down.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours after surgery and I finally came to. I looked around and saw blurs before realizing I didn't have my contacts in. "Looking for something Seth?" I heard Mark asked. I looked at him. "Your mother came up and dropped your glasses off. So you didn't have to bother putting your contacts in." Mark said as he handed me my glasses. I grabbed them and placed them on my face. The surgeon walked and smiled at me. "Good News Mr. Rollins. Your surgery was a success and you should be good as new in about eight weeks tops." He said as he shook my hand. I was sitting up on the edge of the bed and got up. I started to pace around my room. A nurse came in and took the iv out of my arm. "Mark. I am getting bored. Can we leave yet?" I complained as I sat in the chair. I turned on the TV and watched some cartoons until I dozed off. I woke up an hour after dozing to the doctor telling Mark that I could go home. I got dressed and left the hospital. I slowly walked to the car and got in.<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived home, I had to go for a walk before going into the house. I walked about three houses down before going home. I walked in to hear Roman and Dean playing video games and arguing with one another. Mom greeted me with a hug and I walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. Mom made me sit down before I got tired and made all of us dinner. We all were eating dinner and laughing about Dean's story of being turned into a pin cushion the first time. "Hey Seth. Wanna play some video games for a bit?" Roman asked. "Sure. I'll be out there in a minute." I said as I put my plate in the sink. I walked out to the living room and played video games until finally dozing off for the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Dean Pov)<strong>

I walked into the living ans saw Seth sleeping in an awkward position. "That must not be good for his neck even though he is wearing that neck brace." I thought out loud. Roman almost had a heart attack when he saw Seth in the awkward position. "Roman. Will you carefully help me take Seth to his room?" I asked nicely. Roman nodded and gently picked up Seth's legs. I cradled his head and led the way to his room. Roman and I gently set him down and tucked him in. We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to grab something to drink. Mark grabbed us a dragged us to the barn that we turned into our den. "Sit Down." He said sternly. "Now Roman we can do this the hard way or the easy way. Tell us why you have been acting so skittish lately." Mark said as he let out a growl. Roman shook his head and let out a growl himself. "No. I ain't gonna tell you shit." Roman said as his eyes flashed an icy blue color. "Fine. But you ain't going anywhere until you tell me what happened." Mark said as he strapped Roman down to his chair. Roman fought a bit before finally giving in. "Fine. I'll tell you, but let me go first." Roman sighed. Mark let Roman go and sat in his chair. "I have been having issues with my wolf since I started to room with that bat and he decided to make me run after him on a full moon. I changed and he took me to his friend that is a hunter. The hunter played a game of trying to get me to kill him as he pulled his weapon out. I snapped and killed the hunter. Every time I try to relax when my wolf is giving me fits, I see what I did to that hunter. Now I think that his little friends are after me." Roman said. I walked up and gave a pat on the back for finally opening up about it. Roman and I walked back into the house to relax a bit. We watched a movie until Roman left the room. I heard growling from the backyard, so I walked back to see what the commotion was about. I saw Mark and Roman fighting in wolf form. I ran up and attempted to split them up. I got clawed at for my attempt. I saw that they both were wounded. "Roman. Mark stand down before Mom gets involved in this. I know that you won't want to hurt her on accident." I said in a stern voice. Both wolves backed off and changed back into my brother and father. "Kitchen. Now." I ordered. I let out a growl while walking. We walked into the kitchen and I grabbed the first aid kit. Roman and Mark pulled their torn tank tops off and sat there glaring daggers at each other. They started to growl again. I growled again. "I don't want to hear it you two. I don't give a fuck on what made you two hurt each other and me." I ordered. I walked up to Roman and cleaned his wound out. After I finished patching Roman up, I walked into the laundry room and grabbed three tank tops from a basket. I threw a tank top at Roman and escorted him to his room. "Room. Now Roman. You need to calm down." I ordered as I walked down the stairs. I patched Mark up and sent him to bed. I cleaned my wound out and started to shake. I let out a few growls after I was finished. I went for a run, so I could calm down. I didn't run far because I had changed and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Seth Pov)**

It has been about two years since we got back together and going through the developmental. Today, we make our WWE debut. I ran my hands through my two toned hair. "Hey Seth. You ready for tonight?" Roman asked as he hands me a cup of tea. "Yeah. I can't wait to see how people react to us." I said as I took a sip of my tea. "We worked our asses off to get here and look. This litter of misfit werewolves are still together." Dean said while walking up to us with an apple in his hand. Mark and mom walked up to us next. "Good luck tonight boys and drinks are on me tonight." Mark said as he patted us on the back. Mom gave us a hug before leaving. "Guys. Lets get something eat. I need another apple." Dean says as we walked to catering. I grabbed some fruit and a bottle of water. Roman grabbed a sandwich. Dean grabbed another apple. We walked to a table and sat down. "So, we have some time to burn. What are we going to do?" I asked. "We could play a card game." Dean said as he took a deck of cards out. "Which game Dean?" Roman asked. "We can play Rummy." Dean said as he shuffled the cards. "Sure." Roman said as he got up to throw our trash away. "I am in." I said. Roman got back to the table and Dean passed out the cards.

* * *

><p>After six rounds of Rummy, April walked up to us. "Hey guys can I play a game of Rummy?" she asked. "Sure. Grab a seat next to our older brother." Dean said as he pointed at Roman. April sat beside Roman and Dean passed the cards out. After the round of Rummy with April, she left. Before she left, she kissed Roman on the cheek for being nice. Roman's face turned bright red. "Awww! Our Big Bad Alpha is in loved!" Dean teased. "I am not in love. Sure she is cute and all, but isn't she dating Cena or some other human." Roman stated. "Ro. That is a storyline and I am sure that she would give you a chance if you asked her out." I said while picking up the cards. "Is she even human or is she some kind supernatural?" Roman asked. "I ain't sure, but we can go find the Dead Man and ask him." Dean said as he walked away from the table. We walked all over the place until we entered Paul's office. "Hey Paul. Have you seen our Dead Man?" I asked. "Nope Boys. But what can I do for you?" He asked. "Well, we know that you and Mark know what supernatural some of the wrestlers are and we need to know what April is." I said as I grabbed Roman's arm. "Well, lets see. She is a witch." Paul said as he looked at the TV. "Shit. We need to get ready." Dean said as he pulled us from the office. We got dressed and headed out to the ring. Ryback hit Cena with his finisher. We ran out from the crowd and started to beat him down. Roman cleared the pieces of broken announce table out of the way. Dean and I grabbed Ryback and pulled him towards the Spanish announce table. We picked up Ryback and power bombed him through the table. Dean flinched and Roman kicks a monitor. CM Punk pins Cena and retains his title. We leave after Punk's music hits. We walk backstage and we are greeted by Mom and Mark. "That was impressive boys. Now you three get get cleaned up, so you and Mark can go out for some drinks." Mom said as she kissed us on our cheeks. We walked down the hall until Roman stopped in his tracks. "I'll catch up with you two in a second." Roman said as he walked up to the Divas Locker Room door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Roman Pov)<strong>

I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. April opened the door and smiled at me. "I am not going to give the three of you a rematch in Rummy." She teased. I smirked a bit. "I wasn't here for a rematch, but I would like to ask you a question." I said. "Ask away." She said. I thought for a minute. "April. Would like to go out for drinks with my brothers and I?" I asked while looking at the floor. "Sure. I would like to hang with you. You and your brothers are some interesting characters. Just let me grab my things and we can go." She said as she shut the door. I waited for a minute or two. She walked out and we went to my locker room. We walked in and saw Seth and Dean already dressed in their street clothes. "Roman hurry your ass up and lets go." Dean says as he sees April. I left for a few minutes to change. I walked back out and left with everybody. I sat in the back of the car with April. I walked out of the car and held the door for April. We met up with Mark and went into the bar.

* * *

><p>Mark sat by April and I. "So, Roman who is this pretty little lass with ya?" Mark asked. "Mark this April better known in the ring as AJ Lee and April this my adoptive father Mark Calaway and you probably know him as The Undertaker." I said. "Nice to meet ya April." Mark said as he gave her a hug. "It's an honor to meet you too sir." she said. Dean and Seth left to pick up chicks after getting their drinks. The bartender comes up to us and asks Mark what we would like to drink. "I would like Scotch, a beer and a Pepsi." Mark said before the bartender left. "So, Mark what was Roman like when he was a little Roman?" April asked. I stayed quiet and listened. "Roman had a quite difficult time in his life for the first few years of his life. When Vickie Guerrero adopted him, Seth, and Dean, he was really quiet and shy. But he opened up to us and his personality came out." Mark said as he pulled out a picture of me. "Awww! He was such an adorable puppy! Hell! He still is!" April exclaims. I choked on my beer when she hugged me tightly. Mark left us to talk. "So, you and your brothers were adopted?" She asked. I nodded. "How old were you?" She asked. "I was six. My father killed my mother for being a werewolf and hurt me for being one too. After he shot me, he killed himself. I met Dean the day they took me to the adoption agency and we bonded quickly. A few months after that, Seth came and we bonded." I said. "So does that mean all three of you are wolves?" She asked. I nodded. "Why did you tell me all of this?" She asked. "I like you a lot and I want to go out on a date. But in order to do that, you needed to know the real Roman Reigns and not the wrestler Roman Reigns." I said as I emptied my beer bottle. April sat there and watched me. "My question for you is what are you?" I asked. "You want to know what I am Roman. I am a witch, but I suck at using magic. So I won't try to curse you or your brothers." April said with a chuckle. I smirked a bit. "So, what are your hobbies Roman?" She asked. "I like to play video games, pull pranks with my brother, read, and watch wrestling. What do you like?" I said with a smile. "I like to watch anime, read comic books, play video games, read, and watch wrestling." April said. We talked and laughed for a bit until Dean stumbled up to us dragging a passed out Seth. "Ro. We have a problem. Seth passed out and I think we should take him back to our room." Dean slurred as he tripped over the air. "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow April." I said as I got up. "Bye Roman." She said as we exchanged numbers. We arrived to our room and I placed Seth on his stomach on his bed. Dean laid on the couch with the trashcan beside him. I tucked both of my brothers in before falling asleep to a nice book.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Roman Pov)**

I woke up to the buzzing of my cell phone. I grabbed it and answered. "Hello." I said. "Roman. It's me April." I heard over the phone. "Hey." I said. "Did I wake you?" she asked. "Kinda, but I was supposed to be up soon anyway." I said. "Can I come up to your room and have breakfast with you guys?" She asked. "I don't see why not and can you bring you breakfast for us. I need to take a quick shower." I said. "Alrighty. I'll see in a few. Bye Roman." April said as she hung up. I got up and dug through my bag for a pair of jeans and a tank top. I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got dressed and woke up Dean and Seth. I smacked Dean with a pillow. He woke up. "What the Hell Roman!" He groans. "Get up. Breakfast and April will be here soon." I said as I threw his bag at him. "Wait. Why is April coming for breakfast?" He asked. "She asked if she could and I told her yes. Now get your ass moving." I said as I smacked Seth. He woke up. "If you ever touch me again like that, I am gonna kick your head off." He said with a growl. "Shut it. You need to get up breakfast and April will be here soon." I said as I threw his bag at him. He got up and went to other bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Deans and Seth emerged into the tiny living room and sat on the floor and couch. "So, what did I tell you Ro? She is into you." Seth said as he threw his towel at me. "Shut it. I like her a lot and I want the two of you to be on your best behavior." I said as I put the towel in the bathroom. "Ro. When haven't we been good for you?" Dean asked while putting a shirt on. "Do want them in chronological order or alphabetical Dean?" I asked as I heard a knock on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it. "Hey guys. Ready for breakfast?" April asked. We all nodded. "I didn't know what you three generally eat, so I got a bunch of different things." April said as she walked in with a dining cart full of breakfast foods. We wheeled the cart to our living room. I grabbed a plate and took my share of food. Dean, Seth, and April followed suit. I sat on the chair and started to eat. After a bit I noticed that Dean was eying at my apple. I ignore him a bit and let out a low inaudible growl. Dean puts his plate on the coffee table and I did the same thing with the apple in my hand. Dean jumps over the table and pounces on me for the apple. The chair tips over and we roll around on the floor. I successfully pin Dean on the floor and let out a growl.<p>

* * *

><p>I picked up the chair and started to eat again. "Is this normal for the two of you?" April asked. "Sometimes, but it's normally between Seth and I over an apple." Dean says as he takes a bit out of his apple he took off the cart. We continued to eat. "What sports did you guys play in high school?" April asked. "Dean ran cross country in the fall and did track in the spring. Roman played football in the fall, he was the varsity team captain for all four years and he trained for football the rest of the year. I played soccer and was varsity team captain for two years and swam in the winter." Seth said as he cleaned up his plate and trash. "Don't forget you were also a band nerd that played during Roman's games." Dean interjected while cleaning up his trash and plate. "Says the Bad Boy that was my number one cheerleader during my football career." I teased. April giggles as she grabbed my plate and trash. Dean blushes a bit. "Hey! You are my brother and I get to cheer for you in any way I want!" Dean argued in an octave higher than normal. We all bust out laughing at Dean. "Yo Ro. We need to get heading to the gym soon." Seth says as he slips his shoes on. "Alright. I guess we need to get going April. Do you want me to help you take the cart back?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of shorts to go change in. "Yeah we can walk it down together." She said as I walked into the bathroom to change. I walked out and grabbed the cart. "See you at the gym guys." I said as I walked out of room. We walked to the elevator before we stopped. "You know Roman. You and your brothers are a lot different from all the other werewolves I have seen over the years. You three don't seem to be threatened by me." April said while grabbing my hand. "We don't know much of the bad blood between werewolves and witches to tell you the truth or things in general about wolves." I said as I pressed the button. "I can tell you the supposed story if you want to hear it." April said as we entered the elevator. I nodded. "It was a long, long time ago, werewolves were loyal to witches. Well, more like pets in a way. One day a werewolf disobeyed and spited its witch. The witch put a curse on all of the werewolves and all of their offspring. That is why you change during a full moon and have issues controlling your wolf." April said as the door opened.<p>

* * *

><p>I nodded a bit and continued to walk down the hallway. "April. Will you go out on a date with me?" I asked while tripping over the cart. I ended up flipping over it. She watched me in shock. "Roman. I would love to go on a date with you." April said as she helped me up. We walked the cart back to the cafeteria and April kissed me on the cheek before leaving. "Bye. Roman call me to tell me the details about our date later." She said as she started to skip down the hall. I walked with a big grin on my face down towards the gym. I walked into the gym and grabbed a jump rope. I jumped for awhile until Dean and Seth walked up. "What got you smiling Mr. I Make Myself Turn Into A Total Idiot When I Am With A Pretty Girl." Dean teased. Seth laughed a bit. "I asked April out and tripped over the cart. In which I flipped over it." I said. Dean and Seth looked at me in confusion. "She said yes." I said with a grin. They both congratulated me. We went back to working out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Dean Pov)**

Tonight we have a match on RAW, but right now Seth and I were playing video games. I was winning at the moment and to our shock the TV was shut off. "No! No! I was about to beat Dean!" Seth exclaims while looking for the culprit, who shut the TV off. "Reigns! Get your furry ass out here now!" I ordered. Roman groggily walked out of the bedroom. "Did you turn our TV off!" Seth shouts. Roman looked at us confused. "Do you two know what time it is?" Roman asked. We shook our heads. "It's 7:30 in the fucking morning. Why would I be up to turn off your TV if I was still sleeping." Roman grumbled before retreating back to the bedroom. "If the grumpy wolf didn't do it then who did?" Seth asked. "I did." A masculine voice said. We looked up and saw it was the hotel manager. "Why did you do it?" Seth asked while glaring at him. "You two need to be more quiet. You woke up some of the other guests." He scolds. "Sorry Sir. We didn't know that we were being loud." Seth said as he walked back to the couch. The man turned on the TV and left us to play the game quietly.

* * *

><p>The next time we looked at the clock, it was 10:30. Roman walked out of the bedroom all dressed with a shirt over his shoulder. "Welcome back to the land of the living dear brother." I said sarcastically. "Shut it!" Roman said as he walked out the door of our hotel room. "What bit him in the ass this morning?" Seth asked. I shrugged. "Maybe he misses April. They haven't really seen each other since we had breakfast that one morning because of her storyline she is in with that damn John Cena." I said as I grabbed my bag to pull out some clothes. "Ro really likes her and I want him to be happy." Seth says as he pulls Roman's phone out of his bag. Seth went through Roman's phone to find April's number. "I'll call her and you can order us breakfast." Seth says as he enters the bedroom him and Roman share.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(No Pov)<strong>

Seth dialed the number on Roman's phone and put the phone up to his ear. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. "Hello." April says. Seth takes a deep breath and rubs a hand over his face before talking. "April. It's Seth and I was wondering if you would like to hang out with us for breakfast?" Seth asked as he looked at the door. "Sure, but why are you using Roman's phone?" She asked. "Roman took mine." Seth said as Dean walked into the room. "I'll be over." April said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth Pov)<strong>

I walked out of the room and sat on the couch. I sent a text to my phone and waited for a response. Roman came into the hotel room and he was extremely pissed. "What happened Ro?" I asked. "I ran into that cocky as fuck bat Orton when I was out. I accidentally ran into him and he went off at me." He said as he grabbed his phone from me. "Did you hit him?" I asked. "Nah. We'll get him some other time." He said and he went to the door. He opened the door and smiled. April was at the door. April entered the door with a cart full of food again. "Good Morning boys. I brought breakfast and cards to play Rummy while we eat." She said as she skipped to the living room area. We all got our food and passed out the cards.

* * *

><p>After several rounds of Rummy and breakfast, I was able to con Roman and Dean to take the cart down to the cafe. I sat across from April and watched her. "So, why did you make the other two take the cart back?" She asked. "I just want to know your intentions with my brother. Do you really like him or are you just playing with his feelings?" I questioned. "Why are you asking me this?" She asked. "I love my brother way too much to see him hurting. The one thing I don't get is how he let you in so quickly. He never opened up to people until we got to FCW because when they found out his past they accepted him for who and what he was." I said while taking a deep breath and packing our gaming console. "Seth. I would never hurt your brother. I care about him a lot." She pleaded as the guys came back to go to the arena for the night.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Roman Pov)<strong>

I was pacing around for a long time until Seth and Dean came back from Paul's office. Seth walked back first and smiled. Dean came back next glaring. "What did you do to piss him off this time?" I asked Seth. "I accidentally pushed him into that bat Orton and he snapped at him. That was on our way to see Paul. On our way back, he decked Orton and a fight broke out between the two." Seth said. "Dean. Did you drink your tea earlier?" I asked. Dean shook his head. "I don't see that there is a problem." Dean said. "There is a huge problem! You put your hands on Paul's pet bat and when Mark finds out you are gonna be a fucking wolf skin rug!" I said while panicking. "Roman. Calm down. We don't need this to trigger a change in you again. Wolf Roman is scarier than normal Roman. I don't feel like telling Ma or Mark why they locked you into a nuthouse after you changed and hurt some people. Then finding you rocking back and forth in a corner." Seth said while patting me on the shoulder. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You both know we have a pack meeting tomorrow?" Dean asked. "Fuck!" Seth sighs. I nod. "Lets get this show on the road. We need to go down for our match." Seth says as we run down the hall. We were going against a set of twin werewolves tonight. Seth started the match and it was going good until Paul and the limping bat stand on the ramp. Dean saw Paul motion for some of the other werewolves from our pack to come out. We ran backstage to grab our things and bolted out the arena. We stopped after running six blocks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This chapter is hours before the game of Never Have I Ever in the spin-off **Drunken Never Have I Ever**. The spin-off may be less confusing now. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Dean Pov)**

I was woken up by pounding on our hotel room door. I got up to see who it was. When I opened the door, April gave me hug. "I saw what happened between you and Paul. Then I didn't see you guys. I thought you were wolf skin rugs." She panicked as she walked into the room. Roman and Seth were still asleep. I ran my hand through my hair. "We are all fine. We went out to blow off some steam last night after what happened. Seth kinda drank too much and passed out." I said while shaking Roman to wake him up. Roman grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. April watched in amusement. "April. Wake Roman up. He is crushing me." I said. April shook Roman until he woke up. "Dean. How did you get here?" Roman asked. "I tried to wake your furry ass up and you grabbed me." I said while getting out of the bed. April sat on the arm of the couch. I walked over and smacked Seth. "If you do that again. I will kick your fucking head off." Seth grumbled. "Big talk for a chihuahua." Roman teased while walking into the bathroom. "Says the Rottweiler that is too harmless." Seth retorted back. "If the two of you don't stop, I will lock the two of you in the bathroom again." I threatened. April laughed. Seth left to change in the second bathroom. "Are those two always like that?" April asked. "Nah. They are only like this after drinking or on a day of a pack meeting." I said as Roman walked out of the bathroom. I entered the bathroom to change. I walked back out to see Roman sitting on Seth. April was laughing at the whole scene. "I am glad to see you three are alright, but I have to go by boys. See you later." April said as she left. I walked up to Roman and Seth. "We have to leave guys." I said while grabbing my bag.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the meeting, Roman was quiet and Seth followed behind. We took our spots and looked at Mark. "After last night's events. We have some things to take care of." Mark said with a growl. Eyes were on us. Roman got up and let out a low growl. "Roman! Seth! Dean!" Mark shouts. "You three have caused a bit of trouble since you came into the pack. But Roman you were supposed to make sure that your younger brothers stayed out of trouble and you failed at that." Mark scolded. I pushed Roman aside and took my shirt off. I walked up to Mark and laid on the floor in front of him. "Mark. The events of last night was all my fault. Not Roman's! Not Seth's! It was mine!" I said. I saw he anger in his eyes when he grabbed his kendo stick that had silver nitrate sticking out of it. The first whip from the kendo stick hurt like a bitch. I screamed louder and louder after each whip. I took the beating for all of us. Ninety whips later, I couldn't get up. Roman looked at Mark to find an ounce of mercy in him. I was struck again. Roman stepped in front of Mark and he let out a low growl. "Get out of the way boy! The punishment ain't over yet!" Mark growled as he swung again. "No. I won't let you hurt my brother anymore." Roman said while grabbing the kendo stick. Marks claws came out and he wounded Roman. Roman lost it and attacked Mark with his own claws. After the fight was over, Seth took Roman and I to the car. He temporarily patched up some of Roman's large wounds and and patched me up. Then we left for home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth Pov)<strong>

I called April and told her to meet us here. Then she could come home with us. We decided to take one car. Dean was in the passenger seat. April had Roman laying down with his head in her lap. I had called mom to tell her to bring out the large first aid kits from our den. When we drove up. Dean limped into the house and and took the roll of plastic out of one of the first aid kits. He moved the couches and placed the plastic on the floor. I helped Roman to the floor and took his boots off. I grabbed a pair of scissors from the kit and cut Roman's t-shirt off without disturbing Roman's wounds. April was trying to calm mom down. "Deanie. Who did this to my poor Romie?" Mom asked. "I took the punishment for the three of us and I was only supposed to get seventy-five smacks with that unforgiving kendo stick. Mark struck me ninety-one times. Roman stepped in and claws came out then. Mark got him." Dean said as he showed her the large bruise on his back. I started to clean out Roman's wounds on his side and he started to writhe around. I grabbed a syringe and a vial out of the second first aid kit. I filled up the syringe. "I am sorry dear brother and you are gonna hate me for it. But this is for your own good." I said while plunging the needle into his neck. He stopped fighting instantly. I cleaned the wounds out and next it was Dean's turn to stitch the large wounds up. I took the rubber gloves off and sat by mom. "Sethie. Are any of his wounds serious?" Mom asked. "The three large ones on his side had to be stitched up and he lost a bit of blood. He should back up and getting his revenge on Mark in no time." I said while putting another pair of gloves on. I went back to cleaning the rest of Roman's wounds up and bandaged him up.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the mess in living room, Roman was resting in his bed. April was sitting by his side. He woke up fighting. "Romie calm down. You don't need to rip your stitches." April said in a calm tone. "Am I alive?" Roman asked. "Yeah and you gave us a scare Honey." April said as she wrapped her arms around his large muscular arm. I heard the front door open and walked down to see who it was. "What do ya want you ass? Didn't you cause enough harm for one day!" I shouted at Mark. He saw the anger in my eyes. "Seth. I know what I did was wrong and I am sorry for it." Mark pleaded. "It ain't wrong. It was down right unacceptable!" I growled. "I'll leave, but is he alright." Mark said with his head down. "You are lucky that you didn't hurt him worse and he is alive." I spat. My claws came out and I swiped him before he left. His face was bleeding as he walked out. I walked back up to visit until we all went to bed.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Seth Pov)**

I woke up and checked on my brothers before going to the kitchen to make breakfast. I walked down the stairs and saw Mark sleeping on the couch. I let out a small growl while walking to the kitchen. Mom and April were already making breakfast. I walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of orange juice. I opened the carton and took a drink out of it. "Seth. I swear you, Dean, and Mark were raised the same way." Mom scolds as she resumes cooking. April giggles and grabs me a glass for the orange juice. Roman groggily limps into the kitchen and grabs the milk jug. He took a drink out of the jug and puts it back into the fridge before going back to bed. "Seth. Use a glass." Mom scolds again. April laughs harder. "What is so funny shortie?" I asked. "You got in trouble for something you didn't do this time and I am not that short. You guys are just freakishly tall." She whispers in my ear. I sat at the table and laid my head on it. "What's wrong Seth?" Mom asked. I looked at her before answering. "I clawed at Mark last night for hurting Roman and I wounded him. I kinda feel bad for it now." I said as Mark walked in. He looked at me while pouring himself a cup of coffee. April felt the tension and excused herself along with mom. I avoided eye contact and placed my head back on the table. "Seth. Are ya ever gonna look at me?" Mark asked. I growled. "I know that I fucked up and I feel really bad for it." Mark said. "You sided with Paul and that fucking bat! You didn't even call to see if we were alright after your pack members came out and chased us off! Then you whipped Dean a lot more than what he was supposed to get! You then seriously wound Roman! I thought you were a father to us and would protect us! I was fucking wrong!" I shouted in between growls. I got up and lunged at Mark with claws and fangs bared. He fought me off of him and wounded me. I downright attacked him before changing and wounding him badly. Mom walked in and screamed in horror as she saw Mark injured. He was pinned underneath my paws. I growled and got into the laundry room. April found me after I changed back. "I am in so much trouble." I said as I looked at the wounds on my chest and stomach. April had a first aid kit and started to clean my wounds out. I wince a bit when she cleaned them. "Seth. You did a number on him, but he'll be as good as new in a few weeks. He left after we patched him up." April said as she grabbed the salve out of the kit. She bandaged me up and got up. "Come on. Lets get you fed." She said. I shook my head and didn't move. She left the laundry room angrily.

* * *

><p>Roman came into the laundry room with a tray of food in his hands. I avoided eye contact and looked at the floor. He placed the tray in front of me and slowly sat down beside me. "So, why are you hiding in your favorite hiding spot Seth?" He asked. "I hurt him Ro. I know Ma is pissed and I don't wanna feel the wrath of Vickie Guerrero." I said as I took the plate off of the tray. "Seth. Momma ain't mad. She is just shocked that her only laid-back son actually got angry enough to hurt somebody." Roman said as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I smirk a bit. "Yeah, but I am still mad that ass." I said. "I know. He hurt Dean because he protected us. Then I got hurt protecting you and Dean. Now you got hurt for protecting us." Roman said as he put a hand on his stitched up side. "So, why are you not resting Mr. I Protected My Brothers?" I teased while picking up the tray to get up. "Says the Chihuahua that took a bite out of our Alpha." He joked as we walked into the kitchen. We walked into the backyard and sat under the tree. "So, do you think we are exiled from that pack after what I did?" I asked. "Nah. All you and I did was bring him down a couple of notches. Plus, Momma would kill him if he did that." Roman chuckled. "Yeah. We are Ma's puppies and she would hate to see us betrayed like that." I joked. "So those twin werewolves we went against two nights ago. Was it me, or did they resemble you a bit?" I asked. "Yeah they do. It's because they are cousins from my father's side of the family." Roman said. "The asshole that shot you when you were a pup?" I asked. Roman nodded. "I ain't sure if they would remember me though. I haven't seen them since I was four." Roman said. "We can always call them up and hangout by pool while April takes Ma shopping. Like a girl's night out." I suggested. Roman thought a bit. "Sure. Why not. You call them, I'll have Dean get some snacks, and I 'll talk to my girlfriend about taking mom out." Roman said as he walked into the house. I changed Roman bandages and put waterproof ones on.<p>

* * *

><p>It was about a few hours after I called the Usos to hang out and Dean was finishing up the snacks. Roman was setting the snacks up outside. The doorbell rang and Roman answered the door. "What's up Cuz!" Jimmy Uso shouts. "Yeah. It's been years Cuz." Jey says. "After everything that happened with my father. I was sent here and I met my two brothers. I grew up in this house." Roman said as they walked into the backyard. I was sitting in one of the chairs by the pool reading my book. "Yo guys! What up?" The Usos shout. "Not much." Dean says as he shakes the Usos hand. We started to happily eat and tell stories of some of our prank through the years. After eating, I was sitting in a floating pool chair reading again while Roman, The Usos, and Dean play football. Dean stopped playing and grabbed me from the chair. I was dragged into the house. "Question. Seth, do we have any water proof bandages?" Dean asked. I rubbed my hand over my face. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "I want to go for a swim." Dean said while looking at the floor. I grabbed the first aid kit and Dean patched up the wounds.<p>

* * *

><p>We walked out and saw Roman roughhousing around with the Usos. I smiled at the sight of my brother interacting with other werewolves other than Mark, Dean and I. "Do you think that he has finally trust some more wolves other than us?" I asked. "Maybe. Jimmy and Jey sure have a ton of energy for our Rottweiler." Dean chuckles while tossing me into the pool. He jumps in after. I start to get worried when Dean doesn't come back up. I frantically look around until I get splashed. "You know that you are an asshole right?" I said as I splashed Dean back. "Big talk for such a small dog." Dean teased. We started to roughhouse around in the pool for a bit until Roman and The Usos jump in. "Hey. Be nice you two." Roman grumbled. I pouted. "He started it. He threw me in the pool first." I stated. Roman glared at Dean. "He is lying! I swear! He fell in!" Dean lied. "Dean go sit in the chair until Mom and April get back." Roman scolded. Jimmy and Jey looked at Roman in shock before they splashed him. "Hey! We're home! We got dinner for all of you!" Mom shouts as the five of us try to run to the door.<p>

* * *

><p>When we got settled into the kitchen, Mom was mad that we tracked a lot of water inside the house. "So, You and Dean basically grew up with our cousin?" Jey asked. "Yeah. We met in the adoption agency. I was like five going on six and both Roman and Dean were like six going on seven." I said while taking a bite out of a dinner roll. "Yeah. We bonded quickly, so nobody wanted to split us apart. Then we met our beautiful and equally as crazy mother." Dean added as he took a potato from my plate. I growled at Dean a bit. "I am the one to have to keep these two out of trouble or they will surely kill each other." Roman joked. After dinner, we sat in the living room to watch an anime called Ouran High School Host Club with April. Roman, Dean, and I sat on the couch the way we used to as kids. The couch was a tight squeeze, but we were comfortable. We watched eight episodes before mom walked in. "Boys. You leave early tomorrow to make it to your live event. Jimmy and Jey would you boys like to stay tonight, but we only have one extra room left though." Mom said. "Sure Momma Guerrero. We always share a bed like those twins in that anime we were watching, so we'll be fine." Jey said. "We'll stay then all of can travel together from now on." Jimmy said. We all got around for bed and finally went to bed from today's events.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll try to finish this fic before I go back to school. Then work on the third installment of this series as much as I can during my final year of high school. I hope you all like this series.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Seth Pov)**

It has been a few months since April and the Usos have been traveling with us and we all have gotten used to each others antics and temperament. Dean and the Usos play pranks on the roster just like if they were long lost brothers. Roman babysits the three. Speaking of Roman, his relationship with April is going well. He has reluctantly became a connoisseur of Korean Pop music. I watch him dance to it during workouts a lot lately. "Hey Uce! Speed up he can't catch us!" Jimmy shouts as he runs by. "Yeah Uce! Don't get us caught!" Jey shouts while running by. "I am hurrying!" Dean shouts as he runs by. I look down the end of the hall to see who was chasing the three pranksters and to my surprise it was Mark. "Get back here you damn runts!" He shouts as he runs by. I get off of the storage box and walk to catering to find my other brother. I search around for a werewolf sitting at a table with a short female. I stop in my tracks and start to watch my brother dance to Miss You by a Korean Pop group called Tiny-G in the vacant catering area. He starts the song over and I pull out my phone to record this. He doesn't notice me watching. After the song was over, he looks over and sees me. "How much of that did you see?" He asked in an octave higher than normal. "Only all of it." I chuckled. Roman charged at me and I ran out of catering. I ran into ringside with Roman still at my heels. I jump the barricade and ran up the stairs. I stopped running to see if Roman was still chasing me. "Hey Seth. What are you doing?" April asked as she skipped to me. "Running from your boyfriend. He caught me watching him dance to Miss You and what he doesn't know is that I recorded him dancing. I was supposed to ask him to help me save Dean and The Usos from Mark." I chuckled as I watch Roman run up the stairs. "Bye April!" I shout as I start to run. I ran into our Mom's office and locked the door. "Sethie. What happened?" Mom asked while sitting beside me on the couch. "Dean and The Usos pulled a prank on Mark, so I went to find Roman and I found him dancing to a K-pop song. I recorded him, but he doesn't know that. He was chasing me and I think I lost him." I said as I pulled out my phone to show her the video. I played the video of my brother dancing. "Oh my! He is so sassy dancing to this!" She exclaimed. I giggled as she opened the door for Roman who wasn't angry anymore. He look me in the eye and gave me a hug. "Seth. I am sorry for chasing you, I was just embarrassed that you saw me dance." He apologized as he hugged me tighter. We sat on the couch laughing before I fell asleep nuzzled up against my older brother. I was woken up a few hours after due to the fact that Mark was dragging the Usos and Dean into the office and slamming the door. I let out a loud annoyed growl before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Roman Pov)<strong>

I gently push a few strands of hair away from my sleeping brothers face. "Romie. Did you three film your promo already?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Why don't you take him to the hotel, so he can sleep." She suggested. I nodded and picked up Seth and he growled a bit before nuzzling into the crook of my neck. She grabbed our bags and followed me to our rental car. I gently buckle Seth up and went to the hotel. When we arrived at the hotel, gently shook Seth awake. "Come on. Let's get dinner then you can go back to sleep." I said as he let out a grunt. We walked into our room and Seth went into the bathroom. I called for room service. Seth emerged from the bathroom wearing his pajamas. "What did you order for dinner?" Seth asked while plopping down on the couch. "I decided to spoil us with a good steak dinner tonight." I said. Seth looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Did you order it the way I like it?" He asked. "I did and when was the last time I messed up your order?" I teased. "Never. So, we going to our class reunion?" He asked. "I want to go, but I am not sure if April would like to go or not." I said. "She'll go with you I already asked her if she would go with you." He stated as he answered the door to get dinner. We sat on the floor and ate. "When did you ask April to go to our reunion with me?" I asked as I took a bite out of my dinner roll. "The day we found out about it because I know that you wouldn't have the balls to ask." He teased. "You know if you ain't gonna be nice to me, I can always strand you in the middle of nowhere." I said jokingly. Seth pouted a bit. "That is consider both wolf and brother abuse you know!" Seth whined. "You know that won't do that to you right. I would do that to Dean or The Usos first because they annoy me when they ride with me. You normally sleep or listen to your music when you ride with me." I said as I tuned into Raw. We watched for a bit until April's match because Seth choked on his Coke when April's opponent came out. "Hey! Isn't she that one chick you embarrassed yourself in front of at Freshman Orientation because you had a huge crush on her?" I asked while laughing. "Shut it Mr. Tiny-G!" He grumbled. "You still like her! Awwwwww! My little Sethie has a crush!" I teased. Seth threw a pillow and blanket at me. "Go sleep in the bathtub asshole!" He shouted. "Awwww! Did big brother piss off baby brother?" I teased. "Go to bed Roman!" He shouted as he took his contacts out. I laughed and settled into the bathtub before falling asleep for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**(Dean Pov)**

We were finally home for two weeks and my two brothers are dragging me to our class reunion. Roman has a date with him and Seth and I are going solo. I still don't understand how my socially awkward older brother was able to talk to a girl because every time he did in high school, he would make a fool out of himself. "Hey! Seth give me my tie back!" Roman shouts. Seth runs by me up the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Coke out of the fridge. I opened the bottle and took a sip out of it. "Dean. Have you seen your brothers?" April asked as she walked in. I was about to answer until we heard a loud crash. "I found them and I think one of them broke the coffee table again." I chuckled. Roman and Seth ran through the kitchen and out into the backyard. "What is up with them?" April asked. I shrugged. "I ain't sure." I said as I grabbed them both by their hair. "Hey! Watch the hair!" Seth shouts as we go to the car. The drive to the venue was quiet due to the fact that Seth was listening to his music and Roman was reading on his phone. When we arrived at the venue, I left Roman, Seth, and April because I saw some of my buddies I hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth Pov)<strong>

Roman, April, and I walked inside to mingle a bit before dinner started. We stood by our table and looked for Dean. "Rollins!" A very familiar voice shouts. "Hey Liam Cavanaugh! Long time no see buddy!" I exclaimed as I shook his hand. "How is the big leagues treating ya?" He asked while patting me on the back. "Going great man. Roman and I get a title opportunity for the tag titles soon and Dean gets a title shot soon too." I said while watching Dean flirt with some of the still single classmates that turned him down years ago. "Well, I'll talk to you later Rollins." Liam said as he walked away. Roman and April was sitting at our table. I sat in my seat and laid my head on the table. "What's wrong with you Seth?" Roman asked while patting me on the back. "Too many humans and non-humans." I mumbled underneath my arm. "Too many what?" Roman asked. "Too many humans and non-humans." I said louder this time. "Oh. Why didn't you say something Sethie. You, Roman, and I could have stayed outside to mingle." April said as she patted me on the top of my head. I looked up and smiled a bit. "April! What are you doing here?" I heard a feminine voice ask. I placed my head on the table again. "I am here with my boyfriend and his brothers. What are you doing here Katie?" April asked. "I went to high school here." Katie said. Dean sat beside Roman and I. "Which one out of these three wolves is your boyfriend?" Katie asked. "This one right here." April said as she wrapped her arms around Roman. Roman choked on his iced tea after realizing that Katie had said wolves. I pat Roman's back a bit. "Did I say something that shocked you?" Katie asked. Roman could only nod. "I think it was the wolf comment." I said. She looked at Roman, Dean, and I a bit. "I remember you three. You are Roman Reigns, The Huskies Defensive Tackle and Team Captain for four years." She said as she pointed at Roman. "Then you are Dean Ambrose, you ran for Cross Country. Then you also did shot put and discus." She said as she pointed at Dean. "And you my dear are a cute one. You are Seth Rollins, The right defender for our soccer team for four years and the captain for two years." She said as she pointed at me. I smiled as dinner was served. We started to eat happily.

After we ate, Roman had questions for Katie. "First question. How do you know so much about us?" Roman asked. " My actual name is Kaitlyn or Katie for short and I worked for the school's paper and I interviewed you three several times and I remember Seth making himself sound like a fool in his interview for freshman year orientations." She said. I blushed a bit. "Next question. How do you know about us being wolves and what exactly are you?" Dean asked this time. "You three give off a wolf's vibe and I am just like this girl right here, but I am a lot better at magic than her." Katie said. April blushed a bit. Roman, Dean, and April left the table after they whispered a bit. "So Seth, what are your hobbies?" Katie asked. I thought for a bit. "I love going to the gym, playing video games, wrestling, jamming out to music, and hanging out with my brothers. How about you?" I said while smirking a bit. She smiled before answering. "I also love going to the gym, jamming out to music, wrestling, playing video games, watching anime with my sister from another mother April, and of course pulling pranks." Katie said with a cheesy grin. I looked at her confused about her comment about April. "April and I basically grew up together after our parents died and we went through the adoption services together until high school and then she was sent away somewhere. I basically found her again training for the WWE. What is your story?" Katie said. I looked at her a bit. "My father was never in my life and he died in prison a month after I was born. My mother died when I was five. I met Roman and Dean in the adoption services we bonded quickly. Roman's father killed himself and his mom, he injured Roman in the process. Dean's mother died the day he was born and his father was killed by a burglar." I said. We talked for a bit until Dean walked over swaying back and forth. "Seth! Lets go to the bar!" He shouts. I blush a bit. "You are babysitting him! April and I are gonna pester Momma!" Roman shouts. I blush even more. "Would you like to come with us Katie?" I said. She nodded and followed me and the now skipping Dean. We walked into the bar and sat and laughed at Dean picking up chicks for a bit. "So, would you like to go out with me sometime. I know this sounds cheesy, but I know a great arcade with the best burgers around that we can go to." I asked. "Sure. How about tomorrow afternoon?" She asked as she got up. "Sounds good to me see you then." I said as we exchanged numbers. She kissed me on the cheek before leaving. I watch Dean for a bit until some big biker dude walked up and pushed him a bit. I walked up and tried to calm the situation. I was shoved then all hell broke loose. I was hit over the head with a cue stick and I saw my own blood gushing out of my forehead. "Alright now! If you don't leave my brother alone and go back to what you were doing, I'm gonna have to kick your ass." I said as I wiped the blood out of my eyes. I was struck again and more of my blood was gushing out. Dean and I fought back until the police came and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

**(Seth Pov)**

I woke up in a jail cell laying next to Dean. I sat up and had a rush of pain in my head. I stared at Dean for a bit until realizing what happened. I gently touched my head and it started to bleed again. The guard comes in and grabs me. "You know. You comply a lot more than the other one that is in their with you. Good thing that you are awake now, so we can either stitch or staple your head up." She said as she gave me a mirror to look at the cuts. My eyes grew big when I saw the cuts. I had large cuts above and below my left eye, a good sized cut above my right eye, two large ones close to my hairline and the largest was on my forehead. I let out a sigh and zoned out. A doctor walked in and took a look at my head. "Can you tell me what happened to cause these injuries and how long ago did this happen?" The doctor asked. I sighed before speaking. "My brother that came in here with me. Was flirting with this Biker's girl and he pushed my brother. I walked over to stop it, I was shoved, My brother fought back, a cue stick was broken over my forehead, I told the person to leave my brother and I alone, I was struck with another, and everything went black." I said as I realized that everything was blurry as fuck. "How long ago was that?" He asked. I shrugged. "It happened about an hour ago." The guard said. I looked confused. "Where are my contacts at then?" I asked. "I saw you take them out when we got there to arrest you and your brother." The guard said. The doctor started to work on the wounds on my head. I received twenty-seven staples and twenty-seven stitches. Nine staples in each large wound and nine stitches in each wound around my eyes. I was taken back to the jail cell and laid on the bed whimpering because my head hurt a lot now. I dozed off on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>(Roman Pov)<strong>

I was woken up to the ringing of my cellphone. "Hello." I groggily say into the phone. "Hello. This is Officer Brynn Hiltz and I have Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose in custody." The woman on the other end of the phone said. I groaned. "What the hell did Dean do this time?" I asked. "He was in a bar fight and Seth was injured and they both fought back." she said. I groaned again with my hand over my face. "I'll be there to get one of them." I said as I hung up the phone. I got out of bed and dressed into a pair of jeans and a tank top. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my keys. "Romie. Where are you going?" April asked. I sighed. "To pick up Seth. Him and Dean got into a bar fight and he got hurt. Mom and Mark can go get Dean later. I want Seth home, so he can be taken care of." I said as April got up and walked up to me. "Romie. I am going with you." April stated as she got into my car. I got into the car and drove to the precinct. We walked in and saw a very familiar petite woman. "Hello. I am here to pick up Seth Rollins." I told her. She nodded and started to walk. "Right this way Mr. Reigns." She said. I followed her back. "It's been awhile hasn't it Roman?" She said. "Yeah. Last time I saw you, I was a lot less muscular then. Now look at me, I have Samoan tribal tattoos." I chuckled. April looked at us confused. "I watch you and your brothers every week on Raw and Smack Down. You three do great work." She said. "Thank and this is my Girlfriend April." I said. "Nice to meet you April. I am Officer Brynn Hiltz, I was the officer that found Roman years ago." She said as she shook April's hand. "Likewise. Now where is Sethie? Deanie can stay and deal with Vickie and Mark." She said. I couldn't help, but laugh at April. We followed Brynn until we were stopped in front of a jail cell. I heard whining and whimpering coming from it. "This one has been whimpering since we stapled and stitched him up. The poor guy has a massive black eye from the stitches. The other one had to be put in another holding cell when he heard the whimpering because he was being loud and threatening people." She said as she unlocked the cell door. "Romie. Is that you?" Seth said as he sounded like a scared child. "Yeah. It's me and are you alright?" I said soothingly. "Deanie is an asshole. He hurt me." Seth whined. I picked Seth up from the bed and he nuzzled into the crook of my neck. We walked back to the desk and filled out the proper paperwork to release Seth. We walked to the car and I buckle Seth up in the backseat. "Romie. Can we go to the Diner and can Katie come?" Seth asked. "Sure. We can go and I'll call Katie." April said before I could answer. She called Katie and we drove up to the dinner. "Romie. Can you carry me? I was told that I had taken out my bloody contacts when they arrested me." Seth asked. I nodded and picked him up again until we found a table. We ordered our meals when Katie walked up to the table. "Hey guys. Sorry I am late. Old Bessie finally died and I had to walk here." She said as she sat by April. April laughed. "That old truck of yours finally died after all these years. How many times did I put it in the ditch when you let me drive it." April teased. Katie smacked April. "Our adoptive father can take a look at it if you want, but we may need to tow it." Seth suggested. She nodded. "Sure. I can bring it over when I come over for our date." She said as our food came. We talked and ate for a bit until it was time to go. We dropped Katie and April off at Katie's place and left for home. When we walked in, we saw Dean laying on the floor with an ice pack on his back. "Mark got you didn't he?" I asked. Dean nodded and looked at Seth. "I got the worst of it and Mark doesn't want to punish the runt. He thinks that he is already punished from the staples and stitches." Dean whined and as on cue Mark walked in. I left the room, so I could take a nap and Dean followed to do the same.

* * *

><p><strong>(Seth Pov)<strong>

I was left in the living room alone with Mark. I slowly sat on the couch and waited for him to speak since I haven't spoken to him after mauling him. "Ya know. That I ain't mad at this or when ya mauled me several months back. I just want to apologize for being an ass to ya and your brothers. I had no right to hurt either of ya. I was pissed that my own pack members tried to hurt ya. I am sorry Seth. I just want ya to forgive me since the other two have." He said as he sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around me. "Mark. I am sorry for hurting you and saying all of those hurtful things to you. But I felt betrayed by all of what happened then." I said as I nuzzled up to him. We sat there in silence for a bit. "Hey Mark. Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked. "What is it Seth?" He asked. "I am taking this girl out on a date and her truck died this morning. I was kinda wondering if you could take a look at it while we were out. She is bringing it over when she comes over." I said. "Sure. I'll take a look at it and see what is wrong with it since your Ma went back to work and left us to fend for ourselves." Mark chuckled. I walked upstairs to get cleaned up for my date. I re-dyed my hair and shaved. I changed into a pair of jeans and my soccer jersey. I put my glasses on and walked down the stairs. "Got bored with your beard?" Mark asked when he saw me. I nodded and pulled my hair back. "Damn. They did a number on ya. Look at that shiner." Mark chuckled. "The black eye came out when they put the stitches in." I laughed. "Do ya remember playing little league and ya had walked in front of Roman swinging the bat and ya two met halfway. The bat gave ya two black eyes and I had to stop practice because ya need to go to the ER." Mark said while laughing. "Yeah and didn't mom lecture all four of us for it when we got home." I laughed. He nodded as we laughed harder. "I remember her threatening me with that damn newspaper because one of her babies was hurt and she was so fucking pissed. The sad part was that ya were laughing the entire time after ya got hit." He laughed again. "Beware the wrath of Vickie Guerrero." I laughed as I heard knocking on the door. Mark answered the door and smiled. "Hi Ladies. Looking for Seth and Roman?" He asked. "I have been staying here Dead Man and this is my good friend Katie." April said. Mark chuckled and let them in. "Roman is up stairs April." Mark said. April nodded and ran up the stairs. "So Seth. Are ya taking this lovely out or not?" Mark asked. "Yeah, but introductions are in order." I said. "Katie is this is Mark my adopted father better known as The Undertaker and Mark this Katie, I went to with her." I said. "Nice to meet ya Katie. Be good to this pup, he don't like getting hurt. Trust me. I have scars to prove it." Mark chuckled. Katie laughed and I blushed. "Nice to meet you too Mark." She said. "Now. About your truck is it here?" Mark asked. Katie nodded and gave him the keys. I grabbed Mark's keys and walked out with Katie. We drove to the arcade and entered it. "Wow! This place is awesome Seth!" Katie exclaims. "Yeah. I love going here ever since I was young. Paul and HBK took us here when they babysat us." I chuckled as we got a bunch of quarters. We played a bunch of games before getting a table. We ordered something to eat and drink. "So, out of your two brothers which one are you the closest to?" She asked. I thought for a bit. "I am extremely close to both of them, but I am a lot closer to Roman. Dean picks on me way too much." I said. "For example, he gets me into trouble and he locked me in a dog cage when I had my wisdom teeth pulled." I said. She started to laugh as we ate. "So, how many times did April put your truck in the ditch?" I asked. "About four times, but she was drunk all of those times and I was too." She laughed. I laughed harder. After we ate, we spent the rest of the quarters on games and I won Katie a stuffed wolf for the skill crane. I dropped Katie off at her house. "Seth. I had a great time today." She said as she kissed me. We break the kiss and she left up to her house. I started to drive home. I let out a loud howl while jamming out to music.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you all liked this fic and the third one will be up Momentarily.


End file.
